Sea of thunder
by Nikanika
Summary: My first crossover so no flames Well Percy accidently casts a spell over him, annabeth, and Grover so they are sent into the warriors world and opon discovery of them bramblestar lets them join the clan but a dark secret unfolds from within the clan and Percy will have to save thunderclan to stop the spell in time
1. Chapter 1

This was already a bad day but this was by far the worst well worst today. I was looking at a collection of books in the camp library and saw an old book that was in English not Greek it had four pictures on it they looked like cats but one was sporting a thunderbolt on his head, the others a river, a breeze, and one looked like a normal cat. Now it was weird already but when I opent it there was a spell of sorts "run free with your freinds in a world not yours, live like a warrior fight the wars, soar like an eagle, run in the moors. And then I made a big mistake I put the book back

Next morning I was hot and wet and covered in FUR?! I scrambled to my four feet I rushed to the mirror I was a cat, a big grey cat with a sliver ear.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing I thought of, the book. I ran outside tripping over my feet in an awkward display scrambling under the feet of campers. When I finally found the library I had forgot to figure out how to get the book, after what seemed to be an hour of thinking, I leapt on the third shelf kicking my legs untill I was in a comfortable position I then looked for the book but in the space where the book was there was a small sheet of silverfish chewed paper. It read to free youselves find the dark thunder save the clan, your story is being written. Hmm that makes sense Percy thought sarcastically. Then he turned around to see two cats a pale golden tabby with a silver ear and startling grey eyes standing next to a dark brown cat with ruddy stripes and deep amber eyes. "ummm, hi" said Percy instantly recognizing annabeth and Grover. "what did you do to us this time seaweed brain" Annabeth said angrily "there was a book with cats and a spell on it". "so you read it!?". "How was I supposed to know" . And suddenly a small blue gray cat appeared and said "so you're the heroes" and they were surrounded by a green light that slowly became a forest and they were standing in front of a brown tabby with amber eyes and a scared ear. "what are you, freind or foe?" "we're friends" Grover said. The brown tabby seemed the buy it "do you want to join thunderclan". Rembering the curse Percy said "yes!". The brown tabby looked surprised "fine my name is bramblestar, what is yours?". " ummm, I'm Percy, this is annabeth and Grover.". As they walked to camp bramblestar stopped and leaped to the side, he came up from the bushes with a vole in his mouth. "Hungry?". Annabeth looked sick when bramblestar walked up to her and ploped the vole at her feet "heh heh" annabeth sighed slowly trying to not look rude she took a bite. "mmmm yummy" she sighed obviously trying not to puke.

* * *

**_Man this is short, I'll work on making them less rushed and longer_**


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at camp the clan was bustling everyone was doing something. A large golden tom looked me down like he was trying to find a weakness, his glaring eyes were similar to that of Kronos cold and daring, this cat seemed to act like he was invincible. He walked up to me with what seemed to be pride "I'm lionblaze. What's your problem". " "I don't have one, yet" I said in a grudging warning. "yes, you do I'm your problem" lionblaze purred in an amused tone. "I don't know what you have against me but I'm up to a fight.". "Fair enough" lionblaze struck me in the legs knocking him down "I can't be bested, mousebrain" I looked around trying to find a vantage point when his eyes were pulled to a puddle of rainwater, he can't die in a fight but he might drown I thought. I forced the water up and unto lionblaze and he slashed his face as a warning. "w-wait I can't be, that, you-you FREAK NO ONE CAN TOUCH ME!?" lionblaze hissed "Gods you have a thick skull I just controlled water with my mind and all you care about is the fact I can touch you" I shot back "fine jus-just tell me what you did" lionblaze surrendered. "oh you wouldn't belive if he told you" annabeth said breaking the tension. "why did you go crazy cat on me anyway" I said "when you tell me that I'll tell you the water thing". "I-I-I don't really know I thought you were mocking me it was like someone told me to attack you I really can't explain it". "hmm I thought you were threatening me, and about the water thing it's a family trait you can't learn it". When annabeth and me were alone she started to talk about how weird that was "he didn't seem to want to hurt you don't ask me why but I belive his story it just looked like you two started glaring and bluffing not like someone started it". The next day I was awoken by the noise of thirty cats preparing for something. All the cats were doing something but two dovewing and Grover just flirting, flirting, and flirting in the biggest flirt-fest I had ever seen, and I have seen a lot of flirt-fests. Now I wasn't sure how to break it up so I just stared trying not laugh. Then I wondered what was going on in the busy clan so I left the den to find out what was going on. And the second I got out a fight started between two ginger cats.

* * *

**PS the cats having random hate attacks is a big sign of something to come**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Squirrelflight and foxleap they were clawing and hissing not really hitting each other until squirrelflight bit foxleap's tail breaking it. Then foxleap looked over at a blood red cat that clawed the dirt and stood up walking into the crowd he was very familiar then it hit me he was standing behind lionblaze when they were fighting. "no that dosen't ring a bell" lionblaze said. "But he was behind you talking!" I retorted. "what are you talking about Percy" lionblaze pondered. " I dunno I must have imagined it" I sighed. Later that night "all cats old enough to catch their own prey" bramblestar said "gather under the highrock, now there have been rumors of a intruder in the camp now before we go to the gathering I would like to put those rumors to rest there is no red furred intruder, and I would like to introduce the three new members of thunderclan during the gathering Percy, Grover, and annabeth they were loners before the joined the clan and are making excellent warriors but they have not chosen warrior names yet so if they choose so if they choose they will step forward and receive warrior names, they may choose now" we decided to excuse ourselves. "I think we should do it" I offered. "I'm not really sure if it would be a good idea" annabeth said. "but it could help us find our way back to Camp Half Blood because we would be closer to the clan" I offered. "fine it might help". "umm if I can get a word in I think Percy's right the closer we are to the clan the more we know and the more we know the faster we can find out who or what dark thunder is" grover agreed. "yes we will choose names" I said "I will be lakestorm". "I will be owltalon" annabeth sighed. "and I will be talltree" Grover said. "does starclan accept these new warriors" bramblestar said. "talltree talltree" the clan yowled "lakestorm lakestorm" "owltalon owltalon". We set off after the chanting was over for the gathering were we were introduced to the clans but all I could think about was that red Tom. When we got back he was still in my mind and when I went to sleep I saw him he was telling me his name was kydoimos and in the dream he was in a humanish form his narrow red eyes glared at me "are you scared kitty, you should be, 'cus your fear feeds me and my brother homados" then he picked me up and showed me what looked like a portal to Camp Half Blood and then it closed up and I heard the screams of campers. I was kicking my legs hard now but all I could do was watch as demos the god of terror tore the camp apart. "See kitty you're useless now while your camp gets it l will make sure you never come back." then kydoimos threw me at a wall. I jolted awake with a pain in my back.

* * *

**please review and tell me if you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

"ow, ow it hurts" I yelled "per-lakestorm, are you okay? " owltalon said. "not really my back hurts" I said getting up, a lage crowd had gathered around me. "lakestorm, follow me" bramblestar said running forward his tail flashing "yes, sir" I responded "what!?" "that's a sign of respect where I'm from" "hmmm, just do as I told and come to the medicine den." "yes" I followed down the quarry to the medicine den, walking in I saw lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and dovewing. "you would be a good prisoner" bramblestar purred "WHAT!?" I yelled "not like that, you talk in your sleep" "yeah, everyone tells me that." "we have some questions for you, first of all who are you, really? How can you control water? What is camp half blood? And what is a Demi god? You can answer some of these in your own time but give us an idea of who you are. "my name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the sea and that is why I can control water. But-but I don't want to talk about the rest, you wouldn't believe me anyway." " I know what you're thinking you don't think we'll trust you you think we'll think of you and you mate as freaks, we won't, lakestorm we just don't want you to keep secrets so let us sit down and talk about this." jayfeather said his blind eyes were squinting at him like he was trying to read "okay, I don't know how I got here or why I'm here but I'm just trying to get home." I replied "what were you dreaming about?" squirrelflight pondered "I don't remember I think it was about camp" I said "hmmm, bumblestripe said your back was hurting" "it is" "let me see" Jayfeather said walking up to me "hmmm, it seems to be bruised. how did you get it" "must have turned in my sleep" I said "how did you hurt me?" lionblaze asked "why are you so surprised, I barley beat you" "there was a prophecy once and due to it I can not be touched in battle" "and I can read minds, but I can't read yours" "they might not work on demigods" I said trying to wrap my mind around what was happening "hmm, are talltree and owltalon demigods?" bramblestar said "owltalon is talltree isn't" bramblestar gave Jayfeather a look that made me think he was exchanging thoughts. "tell him" bramblestar said "yes" jayfeather said as he stood up "five moons ago a cat named firestar died recently I dreamt about him and he told me to beware the dark thunder and stand protected by the sea" "what is a dark thunder?" I responded.

* * *

I'm trying to make it longer but this was originally Just a short story

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

"meeting dismissed" bramblestar said as he gestured to me "exept you, stay here".

"bramblestar, where do you want me to go" jayfeather said in an agitated voice

"the warriors den"

"Fine"

Then bramblestar turned to me "no one really knows what the dark thunder is exactly, jayfeather told me of it two days after I became leader and he told me this exactly,

_look to the dying sun for the rivers child, _

_and to your own for the seed of war, _

_he shall raise the dark thunder in his dying grasp, _

_And feel the beating name of ancient lore." _Bramblestar looked increasingly terrified with each word he said

"and when he said it he sounded, diffrent like someone or something was talking through him, like someone was talking through him... You can go now"

"so he just let you go" owltalon laughed

"no, it was like he didn't want me in the room with him, it was like he was scared of me" I said

"hmmm, ya know I was thinking-"

"you always are"

"no, hear me out on this, remember that blueish cat that warned us when we came here. Well I was talking to lionblaze yesterday and he told me about a cat called Bluestar. She fits both the cat we saw and the words ancient and lore, she's like some sort of legend around here."

"that's too simple, I feel like that's what were supposed to believe or something I feel like someones trying to play us or, or, I just have a really bad feeling about this and it's getting worse the more I find out, it's like someone wanted us here, like someone wants us out of the way" I started to feel paranoid. man, is this how bramblestar feels. A figure started stomping over to us

"if ya get a crush around here, bam turns out she's taken" talltree said

"what is it Grover" I laughed completely forgetting we were trying to stay quiet

"that dovewing girl turns out she has a kit, the dad's called something like tigerheart" I was trying my hardest not to crack up

"c'mon ya still have juniper" I managed between laughs.

* * *

Man I was trying to satisfy a lot of questions and suggestions here but I guess that's what happens when you're on vacation.


End file.
